An Old Pokeshipping Oneshot
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: One of my earlier AshXMisty oneshots. This one's . . . an newbie oneshot to say the least. . There's only slight Pokeshipping in this one.


Original Author's note:

Hello, if you're looking for an interesting story, then you will be solely disappointed. This is one of my oldest attempts at an AshXMisty fic. It is so lame that your eyes will bleed. . Feel free to rip on this one; it's not really even worth putting up, but meh . . .

Author's note after finished:

All right, considering the fact that I revised this severely from what crappy little bit was scrawled upon four pages of notebook paper, it shouldn't be half as bad as the downright stupidity it originally was. So, consider yourself lucky.

* * *

"Pidgey return!" The boy shouted as he pulled out said Pokémon's Poké ball and recalled the fainted Pidgey back.

"Return Corsola," Misty said as she recalled the still practically healthy, but rather winded water and rock type.

The day had begun with the Cerulean Gym being packed with the usual rookie trainers who wanted to challenge her for the Cerulean Gym Badge. Of course, naturally, they assumed it would be an easy win. Ugh, overconfident preteens. Usually there was an occasional more seasoned/experienced trainer in the bunch who would actually pose a challenge if not beat her (nobody wins them all), but not today. Double ugh. Not only was she officially bored, but she hadn't slept well last night.

Misty had whittled the lines of challengers down in no time, her Pokémon were still in peak condition, although a bit tired and having an occasional scratch or two. The boy she was facing off against currently was the last one for the day.

He had possessed three Pokémon, a Bulbasaur, which lost to Corsola easily, the Pidgey he had already recalled, and a third one he hadn't revealed yet.

At first, the Pidgey seemed like it would fair a bit better, it dodged most of Corsola's attacks, but it only knew one attack: Gust and after a single hit from the dual type's Pin Missile attack, it had fainted.

With only one Pokémon left, the boy hesitated to call it out. He shrugged and grabbed the ball. "Go Rattata!"

A small purple mouse with a white underbelly appeared.

"Ratta. (I'm ready!)" It declared, baring its fangs, which were large in comparison to its body, but not in comparison to anything else.

Misty smiled. 'A Rattata, huh? This kid really is a newbie.' She thought to herself, stifling a yawn.

"All right, Corsola, return to your Poké ball." She said, beaming the pink coral critter up. She sat it down and picked up another capsule.

"I choose you, Psyduck!" She declared.

The red beam formed a vague outline before the yellow duck appeared in the red lights place. It was doing its traditional pose of holding its head in a pained manner.

"Psi yi yi (What now?)" He said, his voice was void of emotion. He spotted the Rattata and the trainer, his wide, vacant eyes gazed at the mouse before he tilted his head spoke uncertainly. "Psi, psi, duck yi, yi yi, duck? (Oh, wait, a battle, all right, I guess?)"

The boy, previously disheartened, brightened slightly at the sight of his opponent's Pokémon. "Tch, a Psyduck, this should be easy." The youngster sneered.

'That's what you think, all your little Rattata needs to do is make Psyduck's headache worse, and it'll all be over.'

"All right Rattata, use Scratch!" He commanded.

The Mouse Pokémon nodded before lashing out and scratching Psyduck on the chest, said water type stared ahead unfazed.

"Hah!" He laughed, but then he noticed she wasn't giving her Pokémon any commands. "Aren't you going to give it a command?"

She yawned, "Nah."

"Fine by me, I guess the great Cerulean Gym Leader is too tired to even try and make this a challenge."

Misty just gave him a wry smile, even when she was half asleep she could still beat a rookie.

The boy pointed at Psyduck, "Okay then, if she won't attack, I will: use Tackle attack!"

"Rat! (Okay!)"

The rodent replied and then burst out into a run, it tackled the avian in the chest, but Psyduck merely tilted its head. "Psi? (Huh?)"

"Darn it! Okay then, use Hyper Fang!"

'Impressive, that's usually a lot more of an advanced attack then a normal Rattata can actually use at such a low level. But it won't work in his favor.' She mentally murmured.

Once again the rodent lunged at Psyduck; it then leapt upon the idle Pokémon and grabbed a hold of his head with its paws before it sank its large fang into the flesh on Psyduck's head.

At first nothing happened, the Rattata's eyes widened and it appeared startled by the awkward silence that had followed its attack, but after a few seconds Psyduck let out a pained cry.

"Psi yiyiyiyiyi! (Ouch, owowowowowowow!)"

"Keep it up Rattata; I think its going to faint!"

Rattata sunk his tooth in deeper.

Psyduck's eyes glowed blue, "Psi yi! (Get off!)"

"Bingo." Misty said, recognizing the arrival of her Pokémon's psychic powers. "Psyduck, use Confusion!" She commanded.

The avian Pokémon's eyes glowed brighter and Rattata's body was lifted up, prying said rodent off of his head.

"Whoa, what's going on?" The newbie asked, oblivious.

"Now throw it there." She said, pointing at the pool of water.

"Yi, (Okay,)"

He complied. The Mouse Pokémon was flung across the room, landing in the pool. It splashed and floated there, its eyes dazed.

"Ah crud, Rattata, return." He said glumly, beaming his Pokémon up.

"Looks like I won, you can try again after you've gotten stronger." Misty told him with a smile.

After he had left, still grumbling about how he thought he could defeat Psyduck for sure, Misty stretched her sore muscles and yawned.

"Psi duck, duck, duck, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! (I'm going to drown, help, help, help, heeeeeeeeeeelp!)" Psyduck suddenly screamed as he floundered in the water. The other water types were laughing hysterically at him.

"What am I going to do with you? A water type that still can't swim after all this time, and you still nearly drown yourself once every five minutes." She rolled her eyes and scooped him up, setting the floundering fowl down.

He tried to cling to her, but she pried him away. "Psiiii, duck duck. (I just want to swim.)" He replied, clutching his head.

She groaned before telling him to stay _right _there and _not_ move until she got back. She then walked away.

"Hey, Daisy, did you finish making Psyduck's lifejacket?" She called.

"Like, yeah, here it is. Isn't it like, adorable?" Daisy replied, handing the blue and green Pokémon jacket to her sister.

"Yeah, it's really nice, will it work?"

Daisy crossed her arms, "Duh,"

Misty went back, and let out a small gratified sigh that the water type had actually listened o her for _once_. She kneeled down and unbuttoned the jacket before putting it on Psyduck. "There, Daisy custom made this so you won't have to worry about drowning anymore." She said, rebuttoning it. She was pleased to see that it was a snug fit and didn't look to bad on him. "Maybe you won't get into so much trouble. I'm so tired of playing lifeguard all day everyday. Usually I'd have the others watch you, but they get so annoyed at saving your tail twenty hundred times a day."

Psyduck gave her a blank look before waddling off; he leapt off the edge of the pool and gave a pleased quack when he didn't sink. He floated about. Misty smiled tiredly and headed to her room.

Once she was inside she headed straight for the bathroom, took a shower, and laid down on her bed. Turning over she gazed at a picture that was sitting on her nightstand. She reached out, picking it p gently and gazing wondrously at it.

The picture had a familiar feel to it. In the picture a black-haired boy wearing a blue jacket, an old white and red hat, and carrying a Pikachu on his shoulder was giving the photographer a big smile while holding his hand up in a v for victory gesture.

'I wonder where he is right now. When will I see him again? He's been away for some time now, what if he got hurt? . . . ' Her thoughts continued on and on, each one was a worried one. Misty's eyelids grew heavy; she dozed off, the picture cradled in her arms delicately.

A voice suddenly rang out. "Hey, Daisy, is Misty here?"

"Yeah, she's in her room, she might be asleep, but if she's awake she'll be really happy to see you, Ash."

"Thanks Daisy," he replied.

The footsteps grew closer as he walked up to her room. He knocked, but opened the door when there was no answer. "Hey Mist-" he stopped.

Curled up in a ball asleep, was Misty. He quickly noticed his picture resting in her arms.

'Aw, she's asleep," he realized.

He wished she would wake up, but didn't want to disturb her. 'I'll come back tomorrow.' He decided.

He watched her before kissing her on the cheek, something he'd never do if she had been awake. "See you tomorrow, Misty." He whispered. Then, like a shadow, he was gone.

Misty just mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over, the picture held firmer. A small smile appeared on her face. ". . . Oh Ash . . ."


End file.
